When a vehicle is involved in a collision, especially a side impact collision, the head of an occupant of the vehicle could be thrown against a seat belt anchorage. Accordingly, the present invention addresses such a situation by providing a seat belt anchorage designed to cushion and absorb the energy of an impact.